


Hell yeah, lets fight some zombies and kiss maybe-

by PigeonTracks



Category: DarkHarvest00, Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, its literally just chaos what else do you expect, people are gonna die thats a given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: A virus begins to spread through the states, sending many on the run. It's either kill or be killed... with maybe some kissing... and then more death.Just a dumb little zombie apocalypse au I came up with for the slenderverse characters :3
Relationships: Alex/Chris (DarkHarvest00), Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Fuck this shit, we're out.

Vinny and Evan swore loudly in unison as the car swerved to hit a body lying in the road. Gripping the wheel with shaking hands, he continues to drive the car down the street, trying not to speed too much, as to not waste gas. There was no telling when they would be able to get more, so they had to conserve.

Evan glanced back at the two men in the back seat, Jeff and his brother Alex. Somehow, Alex had fallen asleep, leaning up against his brother. Meanwhile, Jeff was wide awake, looking out the windows warily at the smashed glass and trashed streets that he had recently been safely waking down. Occasionally he would look away, trying not to gag as they passed a body, whether it was animal or human.

Luckily, the human bodies were few, and far in between.

With a sigh, Evan turned back around, and stared at the road ahead, leading out of town. If he had been told two weeks ago that he'd be running from zombies, homeless, and with only the clothes on his back and his stuff in his car, he would have laughed.

Yet, here he was.

As he watched the empty buildings pass by, be remembered when the first alerts had been sent out. 

\--------  
A new strain of virus has been discovered, with its first few cases documented in _____ country, and is estimated to spread to adjacent states in the next 48 hours. It seems to be transmittable through a bite or ingestion of infected flesh and fluids. Symptoms include aggression, blurred vision, nausea, loss of muscle control, and unconsciousness. On encounter of an infected individual, do to threaten or engage, and call local law enforcement.  
\--------

Of course, no one believed it at first, making memes and joking that 'the end was nigh'. Evan laughed right along with them. It seemed like a 'world-ending event' happened every few years or so, and it was nearly always bullshit. This would pass too.

Then the first outbreak started. A small town was simply overrun, fifty people killed outright, families killed in their homes, and bodies ripped to pieces on the street. When the news showed the carnage the next morning, the nation seemed to jolt awake- people panicked, running to stores for supplies, some packing up their cars and leaving their houses, others shutting themselves inside. Others continued to go about their day, going to work, shutting off the news. The world could burn, but at least they were making a paycheck. Jeff had been the first of his friends to panic, buying some supplies, and joining the ones who shut themselves in. It was understandable, he felt he needed to protect Alex, and he had always been a cautious man. Evan and Vinny continued to go about their lives, assuring Jeff, (and themselves) that this would all be over soon. 

The first week passed. Evan began to ignore the news screaming in his face that they were all going to die. The memes on social media were pretty good but seemed to become grimmer and grimmer by the day.

Week two came and went. The streets felt different, and the people seemed to become colder, stressed, and suspicious. Reports of attacks had increased, and there were rumors the army had been deployed. Evan stopped joking, for fear of offending someone.

Then it happened.

Evan had been sitting in his house, watching t.v. when he heard a noise outside. 'Just a raccoon or a stray cat-' he told himself. The noise continued, and muting his t.v., he walked to the window, peeking through the blinds.

There was someone- no, something in the road, crouched over a dark mass. Evan squinted, trying to make out what they were doing. The figure tore at the mass, ripping it to bits as it stuffed some in its mouth. Stepping over to a lightswitch, Evan flicked on his porchlight to get a better view. 

As it turned its head at the bright light, Evan got his first look at its face. Two milky white, dull eyes gazed back at him, set deep in a human face, already beginning to gray in decay. It crouched like an animal, defense, and ready to attack. Blood ran from its agape mouth, and Evan suddenly realized what it was doing.

It was eating a dog, a freshly killed one, entrails ripped and spread over the concrete, bloody tufts of fur drifting in the breeze. Turning back to its meal, it continued to feast. Shutting off the light, Evan double-checked his locks, sitting down on the couch in shock. A single one alone couldn't get in, and it should be content with its meal. He was safe inside his home.

For now.

The next day, he called up Jeff and Vinny, trying not to panic. When it was miles away, he didn't care, but this was too close for comfort. Much too close.

Driving over to Jeff's house, the three of them had sat and discussed the situation, arguing, and finally coming to a conclusion: they had to leave. Leave before it got worse, and there was no way to go.

Packing up some supplies, the four jumped in Vinny's car and drove off in the early hours of the morning. The radio played quietly as the four sat in silence, one occasionally making some grim remark, only for the others to stay silent.

Evan snapped out of his daydreams as the city road turned to the highway, and Vinny sped up a little. They had been driving for a few hours now, and it was almost midday. There was no plan, simply to get away from the city, away from people, away from the danger. As Evan watched the pine trees whip by, he glanced over at the car dash.

The low gas light had flicked on.

Vinny gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles whitening. "Guess we gotta... stop for gas-" he muttered, glancing at Evan.

Evan let out a long sigh, and continued looking at the road ahead.


	2. It doesn't get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new members join the group!

The group eventually managed to pull into a gas station dome thirty minutes later, and not a moment too soon, since the car was practically running on fumes at that point. Vinny began to fill the car, and a spare gas can, while Evan and Alex ventured inside the little store. Jeff remained inside the car, slumped in the backseat on his phone. He was mostly worried about the fact they didn't have a plan for where to go, and as he texted back and forth with someone, he hoped to be fixing that problem.

Inside the store, Evan grabbed some remaining bags of chips on the barren shelves, and Alex managed to find some energy drinks. Better than nothing.

After checking out, they turned to leave the store, nearly running into a skinny man as they exited. He swore at the two as they hurried back out to the car, walking through the cold, windy parking lot. Gray storm clouds squatted on the horizon, and Evan glanced up at them as he got back into the car.

As the crew buckled in, Jeff leaned forward, holding out his phone for the two in front to look at.

“Look- I think I got a plan for us!” he said excitedly. “So remember Steph? We met her a few times? She said we can stay at her house for a bit until we find another place-”

Handing the phone to Vinny, he pointed at an address listed on the phone.

Vinny breathed a long sigh of relief. “Good. We got some kind of plan- good work Jeff-” 

Grabbing his phone back, Jeff retreated back to his spot in the backseat. Starting the car again, they pulled back onto the highway. Luckily, Steph’s house was only in the next town over, and they could get there before too terribly late.

It started to rain as the car continued on, Alex fell asleep again, and Evan joining him. Jeff found a tired smile creeping on his face as he glanced over at them sleeping. At least they were getting their rest- they needed it. Especially, Evan, he thought- the shorter man had been so uptight recently, his worries getting to him more than he wanted to admit to himself. As for Vinny and Alex…, Vinny simply seemed to be stressed, and Alex always appeared to be fine, no matter how bad the situation got.

Jeff turned to the window, watching the raindrops race each other down the window. Everything would be fine, he assured himself. This would all be over soon, it would go back to normal, and everything would be just fine.

Eventually, he joined the others in an uneasy sleep.  
\-----

It was 2:56 am when Vinny pulled the car into Steph’s driveway, her lights the only ones still on the block. Alex grabbed his bag, and jumped out of the car, while Vinny carefully shook Evan awake. Jeff snatched his backpack and held it over his head to stay dry while the four raced to get under the dripping eaves. 

Vinny reached up, and rang the doorbell, the hollow sound echoing through the house. 

After a moment, there was the sound of the locks being unbolted, and Steph opened the door, giving the men a small smile while she ushered them inside. 

“Was your trip ok? No problems?” She asked as they removed their coats and boots.

“Pretty problem-free,” Vinny answered truthfully. “So it’s been pretty quiet around here?”

Steph nods. “Yeah, minus the news. I almost want to stop watching it, but I suppose it’s good to stay updated.”

She points over to a door. “Two of you can take the spare bedroom, and two of you can take the living room- I hope you brought sleeping bags or blankets.” 

Alex nods, finally speaking up. “Yup! Like a sleepover, if the situation wasn’t so weird.”

Steph chuckles. “I’m going to turn in, I have work tomorrow. You guys sleep well now!” Giving them a wave, she disappears off to her room.

\-----

Jeff laid on his thin sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable and sleep. He had taken the spare room, along with Alex, and had insisted he take the bed. He nearly regretted the decision, as he listened to Alex’s snores. Rolling over on his back, he switched his phone on and simply began browsing through youtube, trying to avoid the news. 

His eyelids were finally getting heavy about thirty minutes later, and he was nearly ready to sleep when there was a loud knock at the front door. Jeff dropped his phone on his face in surprise, nearly bruising his own nose. Quickly sitting up, he rubbed his eyes as the knocking continued, getting more frantic. Making sure Alex was still asleep, he exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. A lamp was still on in the living room, and Jeff could see Evan getting to his feet, and venturing towards the door. Vinny was still slumbering as well.

Evan undid the locks, and slowly turned the doorknob, Jeff staying close behind him, peering over his shoulder.

Zombies couldn’t knock after all.

A soaking wet man was standing on the doorstep, his black curls dripping. He’s breathless as if he ran there.

“Sorry- to wake you up…” He pants. “But your light was the only one on in the neighborhood, and I had to make sure someone would answer.”

Evan moved slightly, blocking the way in defensively. 

“So… Why are you here?” Evan asked.

“My uh- car broke down a ways back-” he explained quickly. “Please, if I could at least charge my phone, it fucking died on me back there-”

“Come on Evan, just let him in, we can take him if he tries anything…” Jeff mutters sleepily. The man was pretty thin, and looked like even Jeff could break his arm. 

“This isn’t our house, letting him in would be a bit…” he searches for the right word. “You know, not our place?”

“He’s completely right, it's my choice and my house.” Steph interrupts, standing behind the two in her pajamas. “Let him in-”

The man thanks them as Evan and Jeff step out of the way, and places his ripped backpack on the floor.

He shakes Steph’s hand. “I’m Noah Maxwell- I was just… uh… coming to stay with my cousin, but my car broke down, so…” Noah explains awkwardly. 

Steph nods and leads him over to the kitchen table. The four sit down, and Steph starts the coffee pot. Pouring them each a mug, they sit and talk for a while. It's nearly 5 am anyways. Vinny eventually wakes up, and joins them, introducing himself and sitting with them. Noah seems… fine to Jeff. He certainly swears a lot, but he seems ok. Evan appears to remain on guard, and Jeff can't blame him. These are certainly odd times, and it's best to stay alert.

Noah tells his story quickly- stores in his area had begun to run out of food, and his job had let him go. His cousin, Milo, had offered him a place to stay until it all blew over, and he had accepted his kind offer. Milo only lived about thirty minutes from Steph's house, but Noah's car had suddenly stalled. 

The group discusses a plan of action, eventually deciding to drop Noah off at his cousin's house, with a small payment for the gas spent, and then they'd return to Steph's to figure out where to go themselves. Jeff didn't contribute much to the conversation, merely slipping a word in every now and again between Vinny and Evan's. 

As the sun begins to rise, Jeff yawns. It's going to be a long day after a sleepless night.


	3. It gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Milo appears!

Jeff, Evan, and Noah piled in the car, Evan starting the car with a rumble. Vinny and Alex had decided to stay behind with Steph. As they started off down the road, Noah realized how few other cars are on the roads with them. It seemed most people had simply left. Noah huffed. Everyone was simply overreacting, he thought. It would go back to normal soon.

\-----  
It only took about thirty minutes for them to arrive at Milo's house, and as they pulled into the driveway, Noah immediately knew something was terribly wrong. A window had been smashed, and Milo's car remained parked outside. As soon as Evan turned off the car, Noah jumped out and ran to the door, knocking as frantically as he had the night before. 

“Milo? Milo?!!” He called as Jeff and Evan stepped up behind him.

Noah reached for the doorknob, and grabbed it, expecting a locked door.

To his complete surprise, the knob turned, and the door opened. The three turned and looked at each other, before going slowly in. This was very wrong.

The blinds were drawn, the house dark. Noah ran inside, calling out for Milo. He has to be here, he has to be-

Evan glanced at Jeff before beginning to search the house himself. He carefully began to look through the living room while Jeff entered the kitchen. After a quick glance in a side room, Noah ran up the stairs, still calling for Milo. A few minutes passed, and Noah went silent, the only sound the ticking of the clock and Evan's own footsteps.

Suddenly Noah screamed from upstairs.

Evan jumped to action, running upstairs with Jeff close behind him. As he reached the top of the stairs, the screaming continued, combined with an animalistic snarling. Turning into the bedroom, his stomach dropped as he saw the scene before him. 

Noah laid on the ground, trying to shield his face from Milo's attacks. Milo certainly wasn't himself anymore, as he clawed at Noah's eyes with his greyish hands, nails coated in blood. Evan snapped out of it, and he grabbed a baseball bat sitting by the door, and cracked it into the zombie's skull, knocking him off the bleeding man. Milo tried to struggle back up, but Evan raised the bat again, smashing it repeatedly into its head. He didn't stop until the creature twitched and fell still, holding the bloody bat in shaking hands. 

As the creature went still, Jeff snapped out of his shock, and ran over to Noah, helping him sit up. The man was still sobbing in pain, and wouldn't take his hands from his face, blood dripping from in between his fingers. Whatever wound he had sustained seemed pretty damn serious. 

Grabbing Noah by his shoulders, he pulled him to his feet and glanced over at Evan. Evan had seemed to space out, still panting as he stared at the corpse. Blood had splattered onto his face, and he absent-mindedly reached up and wiped it off. Jeff quickly tapped Evan on the shoulder, gently bringing him back to reality, and the two helped the man back to the car, placing him carefully in the backseat.

Jeff quickly pulled the first aid kit out from under the seat while Evan started the car, quickly pulling away from the cursed house.

"You gotta let me see your face, ok?" Jeff told Noah quietly. "I can fix it-"

After a moment of hesitation, Noah slowly lowers his hands from his face. The moment Jeff could see the extent of his injury, he looked away, gagging. As a nurse, Jeff had certainly seen some injuries, but nothing as serious as this. His eyes had been gouged out, leaving empty sockets pooling with blood. Ragged flesh hung from his face, red and bloody. AT least it didn't appear he got bit, simply mauled by Milo's nails. 

Jeff quickly looked away, digging in the case and trying not to panic, swallowing his disgust. 

Evan glanced in the rearview mirror at the bloody scene before fixing his eyes back to the road. He rubbed some more drying blood from his face.

Today had certainly taken a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this chapter kinda sucked... And was short-  
> don't worry, imma make the next one better hopefully <3


	4. It's not completely gay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit I'm not dead, and neither is this fic- yes, I'm finishing this, and I'm also working on another emh fic so...
> 
> Half of this chapter was written back in September and half today so sorry if it sucks fdhsjhkjsdf.

Helping Noah inside the two carefully laid him on the couch. Jeff ushered Alex out of the room while Evan attempted to stutter out an answer to Steph and Vinny's demands to know what happened. The demands turned to shouts until Jeff yelled above them all to “Just fucking shut up-"

He was trying to deal with an injured man, after all. 

The three sheepishly turned and walked off to their own parts of the house to cool down. Jeff figured they certainly didn't want to be in the room while he treated Noah's wounds anyway. He didn't gag as much when he lifted the bandages and started to attempt to sew up what he could, applying antiseptic before rewrapping the wound in clean bandages. God, it was a nasty mess.

Closing up the first aid kit with a click, Jeff finally spoke to the man. “You're done- you should get some rest and you'll be fine.” He said quietly as he helped Noah lie back on the couch. 

“I'm not going to be able to see again, will I?” Noah asked out of the blue, trying to turn his head towards Jeff as if looking at him with empty sockets.

Jeff swallowed and took a moment before he addressed Noah. “N-no… I'm afraid you won't-" He replied hesitantly. Jeff always had hated giving his patients the 'bad news', usually asking another doctor to do it for him. It simply… made him feel as if he had failed, although it was none of his fault.

He stood up with a sigh and grabbed the case. “Get some rest if you can, and call me if you need anything-" Jeff said, sounding rather stiff and professional. He quickly left the room and went back into the spare room, shutting the door quietly behind himself with a click. Evan looked up from his spot on the floor, where he had moved his sleeping bag. Alex was already asleep, the covers pulled up over his head.

Jeff stepped over Evan carefully and laid down on his sleeping bag a few feet from him. Jeff stared at the ceiling, and let out a long sigh, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

“You ok dude?” Evan whispered.

Jeff turned to find Evan staring at him, though it was too dark to make out his expression.

“I'm… fine.” He muttered slowly, knowing that was an utter lie.

“If something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it, ok?”

Jeff hesitated a moment, pulling his sleeping bag closer around him. The room was damn chilly, especially on the floor. 

“I just… I feel horrible for not being able to help that Noah guy, you know? And- here we are, practically freeloading off Steph… I just want to go home-" Jeff admitted, his voice trailing off.

Evan scooted his sleeping bag closer to talk better and raised himself up on his elbows. “Hey- you helped him more than the rest of us could-" he assured. “And- and don't worry, we all want to go home- and we will soon.”

“I guess so…” Jeff mumbled, and the room fell silent for a while, and Jeff's thoughts began to wander. How the hell was he supposed to take care of Alex in this apocalypse, and somehow manage to be both his mom and dad? It would have been hard enough in a more normal situation, but with the added layer of constant, imminent death... Despite Evan’s reassurement, he knew the truth. They weren’t going home anytime soon.

“It's fucking cold in here-" Evan muttered suddenly, shaking Jeff from his self-reflection.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Was Jeff’s absent-minded reply. 

After a moment, he heard the rustling of Evan's sleeping bag, and a gentle thump next to him. Glancing back, Jeff found Evan had moved his sleeping bag again, laying inches from him.

“Dude… what the fuck are you doing-” Jeff murmured sleepily. “You’re going to roll over on me at this rate-”

Evan groaned, and his sleeping bag rustled again as he tried to get comfortable. “I’m freezing my damn ass off over here, it’s cold as shit.”

Jeff chuckled. “Damn, if you’re really that cold, we can share a sleeping bag or something… it’s not a big deal, and you need to sleep-”

“That’s kinda gay though man-” Evan chuckled, considering the idea for a moment, sacrificing his masculinity for a night of good rest, if it would truly be worth it.

“It’s just what friends do, and I don’t want to deal with you being tired as fuck tomorrow.” Jeff shrugged. “You can’t run off coffee forever, you know.”

Evan’s sleeping bag rustled again as he got up. “Alright, alright, if you insist, otherwise I won’t be able to sleep through your nagging-” He teased, laying down next to Jeff. After a moment of trying to quietly get comfortable, so as not to wake Alex, he had to admit- this was more comfortable.

Feeling Evan’s weight at his side, Jeff finally shut his eyes. He had to sleep too after all, despite his worries.

Those could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
